Teacher's Pet
by the8thDragonball
Summary: At sixteen years old, Gohan entered Orange Star High for the first time... as the school's new science teacher.


**Class Begins**

Today was the day.

Gohan couldn't remember the last time he'd been this excited. Even his half-hearted attempt at meditation couldn't help him control his wayward emotions, a fact that would probably earn him the ire of his mentor should the Namekian ever find out. Fortunately though, the chances of Piccolo ever discovering his student's transgressions were low.

His mother, on the other hand…

"Gohan? What on earth are you doing?" Son Chi-chi demanded, half convinced she was still asleep and the sight before her was just some strange dream.

"Sorry." Gohan responded sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep."

"…So you decided to remove all our furniture?" Chi-chi asked, too tired and confused to be honestly angry at her eldest son for completely clearing out their living room.

"…I was trying to clean?" Gohan replied meekly. Chi-chi responded with a long-suffering sigh.

"What'd you break this time?" she asked flatly.

"The couch." Gohan answered, shrinking in to protect himself from his mother's wrath. "And the coffee table a little too, but I think I can fix that, and I'll replace the couch mom, promise!"

Chi-chi merely shook her head in response.

"I'm going to go get breakfast started." She announced flatly. "Go wake your brother, and try not to break anything else before you leave."

"Yes, Ma'am." Gohan complied sagging in relief as Chi-chi walked past him and into the kitchen. He could barely believe his good luck at having gotten away without being punished, though his heart was still racing from the stress of the confrontation. Dodging bullets was nowhere near as deadly or stressful as tip-toeing around Chi-chi's lethal temper.

He just hoped Chi-chi's rare forgiving mood lasted.

Following a familiar path down the hall to the room he shared with his little brother, Gohan smiled to himself softly when he opened the door and found that Goten had rolled off of his futon at some point during the night. The youngest half-saiyan now laid half on the floor, and half on Gohan's own designated space.

_Kid doesn't know how to keep still, even when he's sleeping._ Gohan thought with a chuckle as he silently made his way to the six year old's side to shake him awake.

"Goten? Goten, it's time to get up." Gohan urged his little brother quietly.

"Dun'wanna." Goten responded with a groggy pout. "Guh'way."

"Aww, come on, don't be like that now." Gohan said with a deep, warm laugh. "Don't you want to hang out a little before I have to leave?"

Years of deeply ingrained battle instincts were the only thing that kept Gohan's jaw from having what would've been a very painful collision with Goten's head as the younger half-saiyan sprung out of bed at that, wide-awake and visibly upset.

"You're leaving already?" Goten repeated, blinking out the window in confusion. "but the sun's not even up yet! You never had to go this early when you were going to school!"

"High school's different then college, Goten." Gohan informed his brother with a bemused grin. "Besides, I'm a teacher now, not a student. I want to get there early and have everything prepared before my first class starts."

"But that's not fair!" Goten complained with a pout.

"Hey now, don't be like that. I'll get to come back for lunch, and then I'll be done at three and we can play, alright?"

"Three?!" Goten parroted, looking crestfallen. "But that's forever from now!"

"I'll be back before you know it, Goten." Gohan reassured his brother with a smile. "Besides, we still got a little time before I have to leave, and mom's still making breakfast. Why don't we play a little while she works?"

"Can we spar?" Goten asked, a hopeful look on his face. Chi-chi had a strict rule that neither of her sons were allowed to do any kind of training until they had finished their schoolwork for the day (or, more specifically, after Gohan finished helping Goten with his studies) but if Gohan was going to be away for most of the day, then Goten saw no harm in bending that rule and doing the fun kind of studying _before_ the boring kind.

"Sure. Lemme get my gi on and I'll meet you out front." Whooping loudly in triumph, Goten sprang out of bed and practically rocketed out the door. Gohan shook his head in amusement as he peeled off his pajamas and grabbed his indigo Piccolo-inspired gi from the closet. A wave of nostalgia passed over him as he felt the texture of the familiar Namekian cloth, so unlike anything they had on earth.

Despite the looming threat of danger and Piccolo's often unforgiving training methods, Gohan still looked back at his time with the Namekian with nothing but fondness. Piccolo was harsh, but never once did he ask Gohan to do something the half-saiyan wasn't capable of accomplishing, even if Gohan himself didn't believe it at the time. He had stressed independence and tactic. Staying calm, thinking on your feet. He never mocked Gohan's fears, simply showed that they were unfounded. That Gohan was stronger then he thought.

Stronger then he ever dreamed her could be.

It was Piccolo's influence that inspired Gohan into the career path he had chosen for himself, despite his mother's misgivings. As his teacher, Piccolo had changed Gohan's life for the better, in so many ways. And Gohan knew that if he could help just one person as much Piccolo had helped him, then he really would be the hero that his family and friends already thought he was.

"Big Bro-THERRR!" Goten whined, breaking the older half-saiyan from his musings. "Are you coming or what?!"

"Just a second!" Gohan called back, pulling on the gi and tying his belt around his waist in a quick, experienced motion. After slipping on his Namekian shoes, Gohan grabbed his wristbands and headed out the door to join his impatient little brother outside, tugging them on as he walked. Goten grinned ear to ear as Gohan approached him, practically vibrating with excitement. Had he been born with a tail like his brother or father, he'd probably be wagging it.

"About time!" He said as he began to stretch. "Your most favorite student's ready for today's lesson, Mr. Son!"

"Oh is he now?" Gohan laughed as he fell into his favorite defensive position, not bothering to correct his brother's bad grammar even though Chi-chi would likely disapprove. He thought Goten's speaking habits were cute, honestly. "Alright then, class is now in session, young grasshopper!" Goten giggled at that before leaping forward with superhuman speed, fist cocked back to deliver a devastating punch. Gohan grinned to himself as he brought up his arm to block it before diving in for an attack of his own.

Time to teach his brother a thing or two about fighting.

* * *

_CrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAAAAAAAAP._

He was an idiot.

There was no other word for it. He was a complete and total moron who was going to be late for his first day on a new job, all because he'd lost track of time while sparring with his little brother.

Rocketing through the air at speeds that would kill an ordinary man, Gohan mentally berated himself for his folly. He hadn't even had time to change from his gi and into proper clothes before he left, instead just stuffing his intended outfit into a briefcase and hoping that he'd have a minute to change in the bathroom before his meeting with the principal.

_I haven't even started yet, and I'm already at risk of getting myself fired._ Gohan thought miserably as he flew. Just once, he wished that the universe would give him a break. Considering how many times he helped save the world, was that really too much to ask for?

_**BANG! BANG BANG!**_

Freezing at the sound of gunfire, Gohan glanced down, eyes zeroing in on a bank. Though he was too far to make out anything distinct, the all too familiar sound of panicked screams made it clear that something nefarious was happening in it's walls.

_Well, at least that answers my question._ Gohan thought dryly as he glanced around the street below. The police weren't around yet, and probably wouldn't be there for another few minutes. By then, anything could happen to the innocent civilians in the bank with the crooks.

With a forlorn sigh, Gohan resigned himself to being late for his meeting with his boss. There was no way he could just fly away and leave everyone in danger, after all. Still, he definitely did NOT want to get any attention as a superhuman fighter. That would be all kinds of bad for both him and his friends. With that in mind, Gohan powered up to a super saiyan, hoping that the change would be enough to disguise his true identity. When that was done, the teen floated down to the street and entered into the bank.

Where he came face-to-face with an assault rifle.

"Don't move!" The bank robber pointing the gun at Gohan snarled. "Get your hands up where I can see them!" Gohan frowned at the man in confusion at that.

"Which one?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What?" the man said, taken aback at Gohan's completely lack of fear.

"Do you want me to not move, or do you want my hands in the air? You can't have both, you know." The thief reddened at that, stabbing the barrel of his gun into Gohan's chest.

"Think you're smart, do ya kid?!" He snarled. "You wanna see how clever you are after I blow a hole through you?"

Gohan didn't bother responding to that.

Instead, he used the opportunity to look around the bank and assess the situation, battle instincts reigniting in the adrenalin-high atmosphere and making it that much easier for the half-saiyan.

_Four robbers, al wearing ski masks, including my new friend here. _Gohan noted as his eyes swept over the place. _Two of them are getting the money, one is watching the hostages and this guy's probably supposed to be watching for the cops. _There weren't many hostages, thankfully, being so early on a Monday morning, but the small group of people huddled together at gunpoint looked terrified, and Gohan felt his heart go out to them. He might've been hardened by years of fighting, but that didn't mean he didn't still remember how terrifying it was when you were in a dangerous situation and didn't know if you were going to live or die.

Fortunately for them, Gohan intended to get every one of them out of this alive.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself again, blondie!" The man holding Gohan at gunpoint snapped, pressing his weapon deeper into the half saiyan's flesh. "Get your hands up NOW!" Sighing in annoyance, Gohan brought his free hand up.

Which he then used to wrap around the barrel of the gun, bending it back like it was made out of putty.

Stunned, the robber's jaw dropped as his eyes widened comically at the sight of his now mangled weapon. This gave Gohan ample opportunity to sweep the man's legs out from underneath him and deliver an open palm blow to the man's forehead, being careful to only knock him out and not cause any permanent injury or death.

This was as far as the element of surprise got the young half-saiyan before the other three robbers noticed the commotion he was making.

Moving quickly, Gohan set out to tackle the next course of action; getting the hostages out of harm's way. Faster then the eye could blink, the experienced fighter set himself upon the thief who was guarding the innocent civilians, easily taking the man by surprise with an elbow to the face that probably broke his nose and cost him a few teeth. Probably a little more violent then was absolutely necessary, but watching someone threatening innocent lives always made Gohan burn with anger.

After the second robber went down, the remaining two began to panic, bringing up their guns to try and stop the young hero. Several hostages screamed and ducked as the weapons were leveled at Gohan, but the super saiyan remained undisturbed. As the bullets began to tear through the air, Gohan brought his free hand up to catch the projectiles before they could make contact, taking special care to grab the ones that strayed a little to far from their intended target and nearly ended up in one of the hostages.

Soon enough, the guns were both empty, and the last two robbers were left staring at the boy who was supposed to be riddled with holes in confusion. Which quickly transformed into horror when Gohan opened his palm and let their bullets drop harmlessly to the floor. Trembling with terror, one of the thieves stumbled back a few steps, dropping his gun to the floor as he stared at Gohan like he was death incarnate. The other apparently chose to go down fighting, bellowing loudly as he charged at Gohan with his rifle raised above his head, apparently intending to club the half-saiyan down.

Gohan barely had to hit the guy to send him flying over his friend. He hit the wall hard, then fell back to the ground unconscious, leaving only one terrified thief left to deal with. Impassively, Gohan started forward to restrain the last robber, only to pause and watch in surprise as the guy's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted to the floor with a dull thud.

_Well that was easy. _Gohan thought dryly as he gathered the four men together and used some of the velvet rope meant to guide people through the bank lines to tie them all together until the police arrived.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin at that yell. Turning to the source, Gohan blinked in surprise when a freckled boy about Goten's age with a wide grin broke free of the other hostages and approached the half saiyan without fear. "You took all those guys out like it was nothing! Man, that was sooo cool! It was like BAM! WACK! POW!"

"Jeremy!" A woman, likely the boy's mother, protested as she scurried to her son's side, glancing at the teen who had saved them with a mixture of caution and hope.

"So what's your name?" the kid asked, practically glowing with admiration in a way that reminded Gohan of Trunks and Goten. Gohan hesitated at that. He definitely didn't want to tell them his real name, but he didn't want to disappoint his new fan, either. He always had a soft spot for kids…

"Um… I'm…" Before Gohan could think of something, the screech of tires drew everyone's attention outside in time to see a white van rocket past the bank. Great. A get-away driver. "…I'd better go take care of that. It was nice meeting you, Jeremy." And, before anyone could stop him, Gohan was out the door and after the escaping car.

The van hadn't even reached the end of the street before Gohan caught up with it. Looking it over, Gohan noticed it was a Capsule Car. A 673. Practically a relic. And fortunately for Gohan, It was a relic with rear-wheel drive.

Grabbing the back of the van with his free hand, Gohan easily lifted the rear half of the vehicle into the air, to the astonishment of the passerbys watching. After a minute of holding the car aloft, the tires stopped spinning uselessly as the driver's side door swung open and the fifth robber took off in a run. Dropping the van, Gohan used his speed to cut in front of the guy, who ran into him full force and fell to the cement from the impact.

After shaking off the daze from the crash, the robber looked up to see what he'd hit, eyes widening in shock and realization before transforming into terror. Gohan sighed internally at the look. While he didn't like people who hurt others, picking on those who were so much weaker then him left a sour taste in his mouth. With that in mind, the young half-saiyan crouched down, earning a flinch from the thief.

"This is going to end one of two ways." Gohan told the man, his tone calm and commanding. "The first way is that you choose to fight me or try and run away. If you saw what happened to your friends back there, you probably have a good idea about how that will end. The second is that you turn yourself in and wait for the police. You confess to what you and your buddies back there tried to do, serve your time, and once you get out you find a legal job to support yourself and give up on trying to commit any more crimes. You do that, and you will never see me ever again. Step out of line, and I promise you and I will see each other a lot sooner then you'd probably like." With that, Gohan smiled at the man, a friendly enough expression, but to the robber it looked eerily like a shark's grin. "So which one are you going to choose now?"

"Th-the second." The robber answered almost without hesitation.

"Good man." Gohan commended, grabbing him by the upper arm to help him to his feet. Walking the thief back to the bank, Gohan sat the stunned man down on one of the steps leading into the building. "Wait here until the police arrive. And remember, I'll know if you try and run, and you won't like what follows." Eyes wide, the man nodded to assure Gohan that he understood. Satisfied that he'd scared the man straight, Gohan utilized his superhuman speed to leave the crime scene before the bystanders could recover from their shock and try and approach him, or the police arrived and things got awkward. With any luck, maybe he could still get to his meeting with the principal in time to salvage this career as a teacher.

As the half-saiyan flew to Orange Star High School he was completely oblivious to the street below, where a small, dark haired girl was running as fast as she could to the bank he'd just left.

* * *

Gohan's hands were shaking as he straightened his tie, taking in his appearance in the bathroom mirror once more to make sure he looked alright. It was probably ironic that he could walk into a bank robbery and face down guns and crooks without being phased even once, and yet the idea of screwing up his first day on the job left him absolutely terrified, but Gohan wasn't really in the mood to find any humor in the situation.

_I just hope I don't get fired before I even get the chance to teach. _Gohan thought, smiling humorlessly at his reflection before picking up his briefcase- which now held his gi instead of his dress clothes- and heading out the door and towards the principal's office.

Entering the office, Gohan smiled sheepishly at the secretary as she looked up. He opened his mouth to try and come up with an excuse for his tardiness, but before he could even begin the woman stood up and made her way around her desk to greet him.

"Oh, you much be Son Gohan!" she said warmly, holding out her hand to shake. "My goodness! They told me you'd be young, but they didn't mention how handsome you are! My name is Mrs. Bell. I'm Principal Stern's secretary."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am." Gohan said politely as he accepted the woman's hand.

"I know you're supposed to have a meeting with Principal Stern before you start, but I'm afraid he's been detained for a while. He just called to let me know you would be stopping in and told me to send you straight to Room 310 when you arrived."

"Is he alright?" Gohan asked with obvious concern. The Principal of Orange Star High School hadn't seemed like the type to be late when he met him for his initial job interview.

"Oh he's fine." Mrs. Bell said. "His wife and son got caught up in a robbery at Satan City Bank. Don't worry, they're alright now too. Apparently, some strange boy showed up and beat all the robbers single-handedly. He's just going down there now to be with them, since his wife's a little shaken up after the experience."

"I… see…" Gohan said, a little unnerved that information of his heroics had already spread so quickly. _It's probably a good thing I changed after I got here, then…_

"At any rate, Mr. Chalk is already waiting for you in Room 310. He'll be shadowing you for your first week to see how you handle your classes. I know that probably seems a little unusual, but…"

"…But I'm not the usual teacher." Gohan finished for Mrs. Bell, grinning at her sheepish smile. "Don't worry. I'm grateful to be given this opportunity, and I promise that I'll do my absolute best, Ma'am."

"Well I'll definitely be rooting for you, sweetheart." Mrs. Bell said with a laugh. "Let me know if any of those kids give you a hard time, and I'll straighten them out for you, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Gohan grinned, shaking hands with the woman again before he left the office. Walking down the empty halls, Gohan started making his way to where his classroom was supposed to be when suddenly, loud cursing drew his attention to his right.

Running full speed down the hall was a teenaged girl in an oversized white shirt and black biker shorts. Her black hair was tied up into pigtails with gold bands, and her blue eyes flashed with annoyance as she raced through the halls straight towards Gohan. She spotted the half-saiyan a few seconds too late and tried to come to a stop, but to no avail. The tall teen cringed in sympathy when the girl crashed into his side, gently catching her by the arm before she wound up on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, checking the girl over for injury.

"Yeah." She responded, though she rubbed her shoulder where it had impacted with Gohan's chest. "You came out of nowhere, you know. I couldn't stop in time."

"Sorry. I'll be sure to warn you that I'm coming next time you decide to run through the halls." Gohan replied with a pointed, bemused look at the girl, who's cheeks went dark in response.

"Hey, lay off okay?" She said irritably. "I have a new teacher coming in today, and I don't want to make a bad first impression by charging in during the middle of class."

"Duly noted." Gohan responded, biting back a laugh as the girl rolled her eyes before walking away with an annoyed huff.

Her annoyance grew when she noticed that Gohan was following after her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She snapped.

"I'm new." Gohan answered cheerfully. "I'm looking for Room 310." Gohan grinned widely to himself as the girl groaned in defeat upon hearing that. She seemed a little grouchy, but it was actually kinda funny.

"Ugh, figures." She groaned. "Alright, just follow me. You're lucky that I'm already on my way there. I usually don't babysit new kids, you know."

"Thanks for making an exception." Gohan responded, feeling more and more amused with every passing moment.

"Yeah, yeah," The girl sighed, rolling her eyes as she led him up the stairs. "Just don't think this makes us friends or something, alright? And do yourself a favor and ditch the Prom wear in the future. No self respecting guy wears clothes like that to school. You look like a teacher or something."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gohan said, though not without some struggle. _Restraint, Gohan. Show some restraint. It's not polite to start laughing at someone who's trying to help you._ The rest of their walk up the stairs was done without conversation. Before long, the blue-eyed girl had led Gohan through the halls to stop in front of Room 310.

"Well, here we are." The girl said, knocking on the classroom's door. After a moment's pause the door opened to reveal an elderly man with white hair dressed in glasses and a sweater vest. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Chalk." The girl apologized, handing the man a note. "There was a bank robbery this morning."

"That's quite alright, Miss Videl." Mr. Chalk said as he took the note from the girl before his eyes passed over her to the taller teen at her side. "And you are?"

"Son Gohan, sir." Gohan answered, offering a hand to the older teacher, who's eyes widened at the introduction.

"Oh!" He said, straightening up. "Oh, of course!" Puzzled, Videl looked between the two in confusion. "Please go in and take your seat, Miss Videl." Mr. Chalk urged the girl. Videl didn't look too happy at the dismissal, but obeyed nonetheless. As soon as she was in the classroom, Mr. Chalk stepped out into the hall and closed the door, accepting the hand Gohan had offered. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, my dear boy. I've read about all the things you've done for Capsule Corp, you know. The breakthroughs you've been making in the scientific community are absolutely astounding!"

"Thank you, sir." Gohan said, though he fidgeted uncomfortably at the praise.

"Heaven knows why a talent like yours decided to go into teaching High Schoolers, but it will be an absolute treat to get to work with you, no matter how overqualified for the job you may be." Mr. Chalk continued. "Please don't hesitate to come to me for any reason. My door will always be open to you, Mr. Son."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." Gohan said with a shy smile at his colleague, earning a beaming grin in return.

"Well now, let's not keep your students in suspense any longer now, shall we?" Mr. Chalk said, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"After you, sir." Gohan chuckled before following the older teacher into the classroom. He could feel over thirty sets of curious eyes following his path from the door to the front of the room, and his superhuman hearing caught more then one whisper, most of which he paid no mind to.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Mr. Chalk said firmly, silencing the gossip. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to Son Gohan. You children, however, shall refer to him as Mr. Son. From this day forward, he shall be your new science teacher."

"Hello." Gohan said, his voice carrying through the room as he smiled at the many astounded faces before him. "I'm looking forward to teaching all of you. This is my first time in high school, so please forgive me if it takes me a while to adjust, okay?" Stunned silence greeted Gohan's pleasant words, and the young half saiyan took advantage of the class' shock to study their faces in an attempt to commit them to memory. When his eyes met with the visibly mortified 'Miss Videl' who had so kindly helped him to class, though, Gohan's couldn't help the playful grin that crossed his face.

This was going to be fantastic.

* * *

**The8thDragonball-** _Yes, that's right, I've started another new story. I have to confess that I'm a little disappointed in the fact that, despite the fact that I enjoy writing Lost and Found, I'm still hardly getting any reviews even though the follower/favorite count is getting to be pretty impressive, so I decided to work on this little plot bunny instead for a while._

_I've been in love with this idea ever since I thought it up because not only is it a fun and plausible AU (Let's face it, Gohan's plenty smart enough to be teaching by the time he's 16, and what's more, teaching is something he'd enjoy and be good at, too), but it also completely turns Gohan and Videl's relationship on it's head without making Gohan out of character. Instead of Videl being the one in control, Gohan has all the power and Videl is subject to his authority as her teacher. I can promise you that things are gonna get wickedly fun because of this._

_I'll get working on the next chapter soon, but until then PLEASE review and give me some feedback on how you feel. As a writer, I really appreciate the chance to hear people's opinions of my work!_


End file.
